Dignity Village
Dignity Village is an unincorporated tent city established by homeless people near Procopio Beach, located in Blaine County, San Andreas. Dignity Village is bordered by the Pacific Ocean to the north, Mount Chiliad to the southwest, Mount Gordo to the east, and Paleto Bay to the west. It is featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online, but plays no role in the storyline, except for a Gang Attack and having a letter scrap. It is accessible south of Route 1, via an underpass. Dignity Village is the second-smallest settlement in Grand Theft Auto V ''and ''Grand Theft Auto Online, while Cape Catfish is the smallest. Curtis Weaver, the final Bail Bond target, is located here. Character The name "Dignity Village" is ironic, because the settlement is anything but dignified. The "village" itself is just a tiny encampment with a few tents pitched there. Some tramps will be gathered around the fires, seeking warmth and will berate the player if approached. Dignity Village is possibly the most deprived settlement in economic terms in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. The village is well-hidden in Blaine County, so traffic driving along Route 1 will not notice the settlement, serving as home to people who reject mainstream society, tramps, anarchists, runaways, crooks and extreme libertarians. The camp has a few small buildings, with rusty sheet metal fences and makeshift shelters, along with multiple tents which the inhabitants live in. Some anti-capitalist and revolutionary signs can be found throughout the settlement, with messages like "Capitalism is crisis", "The revolution will not be televised" or "We are: the poor, the unemployed, in debt, fed up", among others. The inhabitants will not take kindly to any of the protagonists, and will become aggressive if provoked, or if stood next to for a period of time. However, the inhabitants don't pose much of a threat in combat, and will run away when in the presence of a gun. Events of Grand Theft Auto Online * The Team Deathmatch Commune takes place here. * There is one Gang Attack here. Enemies will have Shotguns, Advanced Rifles, Pistols, and SMGs. Enemies vary from either the Triads, the Armenians, or the Professionals. * One of the possible Haulage drop-off points is here. Vehicles *A beater Surfer can be found inside it, crossing a small bridge. *A Police Bike can sometimes be found just outside the entrance during the daytime. *A Towtruck (larger variant) is usually found near one of the tents. Collectibles ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Health pickup - Found in the doorway of one of the builldings. *Letter scrap - Also found in the said doorway. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Action figure - On top of a weathered sofa. Gallery DignityVillage-GTAV.jpg|A camp in Dignity Village. DignityVillageSign-GTAV.jpg|One of the many signs found in the camp. GangAttack GTAO Wiki ref 14.jpg|The small bridge in Dignity Village. Trivia *Dignity Village shares its name with a real life homeless settlement in Portland, Oregon. Both locations have similarities, including having several tents, homeless people, and a large sign at the front that reads "Dignity Village". *At the entrance, there are signs that says "Yes We Camp", which is a reference to the chant "Yes We Can", used by Democratic Party nominee Barack Obama's presidential campaign in 2008. *At the underpass is a sign that says "The revolution will not be televised" which is a reference to the song of the same name written by Gil Scott-Heron. pl:Dignity Village‎‎ de:Dignity Village‎‎ es:Dignity Village‎‎ fr:Dignity Village‎‎ Category:Towns in GTA V Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Locations in GTA V in Blaine County Category:Areas in Blaine County